


Safe and Sound

by Rachael_exostan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, LMAO, M/M, Song: Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift), Songfic, War(?) AU, ah who am i kidding, anyways do enjoy it, haha - Freeform, i guess this qualify as "no beta we die like men"???, i hope you enjoy this fic, i just realized it's supposed to be you're bound to, imma zip it and leave, it sucks because it's the first fic i've ever wrote about anime, it's also the first anime i watched, not your, oh also english is not my first language, this is an old fic I've had since, what 2014? 2015?, why am i pouring my heart on tags section, your bound to find msitakes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael_exostan/pseuds/Rachael_exostan
Summary: Hinata spaced to the wide space beside him. He snuggled deeper onto his pillow, the moments before Kageyama left for battlefield still replayed in his mind.





	Safe and Sound

Hinata spaced to the wide space beside him. He snuggled deeper onto his pillow, the moments before Kageyama left for battlefield still replayed in his mind.

*I remember tears streamin’ down your face when I said I’ll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.*

“Hinata.”

Hinata tried to avert his gaze from him, but even the broad palms on Hinata’s shoulders were as affecting as the longing gaze in front of him.

“Hinata, please, look me in the eye.”

The begging made Hinata weak, and he knew sooner or later Kageyama will see Hinata in tears. So he gazed back to Kageyama, holding back to beg on his knees to stay. And let few tears slipped onto his cheeks.  
“Hinata, don’t forget to close the window by sunset, don’t do laundry at night, and don’t forget to lock the door every time.” Kageyama said as he squeezed Hinata’s shoulders lightly.

Hinata could only nod stiffly. The lump in his throat was too much he thought he could sob down all of a sudden. Kageyama stared into the depressing shades of brown in Hinata’s eyes.

“Hinata?”  
Hinata kept staring deeply into Kageyama’s eyes, sending wave of acknowledgement in Kageyama’s attention.

*I remember you said don’t leave me here alone.  
When all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight.*

“Don’t leave me.” Hinata said in the faintest sound. His sniffs became a more rapid sobs.  
Kageyama loooked down to his boyfriend’s feet. The sound of promise seemed tempting, but he couldn’t say that. That’s part of the game. You’ll never know, you could be dead by the next few hours. But Kageyama needed to give assurance for his boyfriend to let him fight for the war.

“I’ll be back.”  
Kageyama swallowed the “I promise” part as hard as he could. “Come, you should rest. You’ve had quite a day today helping me to pack up.” Kageyama said as he shouldered Hinata towards the bed they shared.

Kageyama tucked Hinata into the bed covers and rested beside him, not using along the bed covers to give him more space.  
Still thirty minutes left before duty.

*Just close your eyes.  
The sun is going down.*

“Close your eyes, Hinata. It’s been quite a hectic day.” Kageyama said as he ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. Hinata was lulled by it, but he wanted to preserve every last bit of Kageyama. Even if the only thing that was left was his scent.

*You’ll be alright.  
No one can hurt you now.*

“Daijobu dayo. It’s alright. No harm is coming your way.” Kageyama said as he kept brushing Hinata’s hair with his fingers.

*Come morning light.  
You and I’ll be safe and sound.*

“It’s okay, you’re safe here.” Kageyama said as he relieved the lingering feeling of Hinata’s hair in his palms.  
Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata’s hair and stood up afterwards. He looked back to the still body of Hinata. Kageyama knew he had yet to sleep, but he let it slip this time. Heck, he would do the same if he were in Hinata’s place. So Kageyama kept his gaze to his boyfriend’s body, recording Hinata’s small yet agile body in his mind. In case he won’t ever get the chance to come back home.

Kageyama left, locking the door from the outside with his duplicate key. As the sound of the lock and the doorknob turning heard, Hinata broke down. He let go all of his walls in his sobs, just saying hopeless prayer that Kageyama would ever come back. And Hinata knew a big chance Kageyama might never come back. Ever.


End file.
